


【太和無差】明天的我們

by Nightfall48



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: LAST EVOLUTION 絆時間點後，各自面對痛苦的兩人第一次相聚。
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《在水裡寫字》論壇《留聲佈告欄》活動中版友的留聲委託文，觀望一陣發現沒有獵人出現，決定自割腿肉。
> 
> 警告：電影嚴重劇透！！觀影後再食用為最佳賞味方式。

明天要做什麼呢？

明天早上要去圖書館查資料，下午去光子郎那邊討論方向，還有取得需要的分析數據，傍晚和嘉兒吃飯，晚上去打工。

腦海裡的靜默逐漸被周圍吵雜的環境侵蝕，太一由恍惚回復清明，聽到客人的吆喝聲，急忙過去看是哪裡缺酒水，或是哪台機器又故障了。

忙到深夜，太一拖著疲乏的身軀回到公寓，洗完澡就攤在床上一動也不動，心跳卻劇烈得像是振翅欲飛的蝴蝶，隨時可能脫離身體去尋找什麼，他在腦中預想了明天的行程，還有可以達到的目標，才稍微安定了一些，但還是不知道翻來覆去多久才睡著，他不想看時鐘，因為不想知道自己浪費了多少時間在失眠上。

中午吃飯的時候他喝了杯咖啡提神，走進光子郎公司時看到免費供應的咖啡，猶豫了一下決定不再多喝一杯，打起十萬分的精神進入光子郎的辦公室。

光子郎開啟數個視窗後說：「我按你說的，整理了近50年幾個國家和數碼寶貝搭檔的孩子們人口資料統計。因為和FBI合作取得梅諾雅的研究資料，美國的資料特別詳盡，還包含數碼寶貝消失的年齡和當時的職業別。」說完他觀察太一的反應，看到對方對著英文資料搔頭抱怨，和甲蟲獸相視一眼後他接著問：「太一，你想要研究什麼呢？」

「研究什麼喔？」太一試圖整理紛雜的思緒組織語言，同學和教授詢問的時候他也努力回答這個問題，但好不容易將想法拋擲出去後，他可以從對方空白的表情感受到一遍遍的質問，好像他所追求的都將徒勞無功、毫無意義可言。

然而面對光子郎，一直以來在冒險中的夥伴和後盾，他決定重拾勇往直前、不必多想的態度說：「我就是想知道什麼樣的社會適合數碼寶貝和我們共同生活，然後設法去創造這樣的社會，如此而已。」

「這個目標我們也會盡全力幫忙，是吧光子郎！」  
「當然！我再想想還有什麼變項可以納入分析，最高學歷和收入呢？還有居住位置⋯⋯」

太一感受到一片暖意，看著面對螢幕又開始忙碌的光子郎，和他身旁跟著歪頭思索的甲蟲獸，心跳卻又逐漸佔據他體內和周圍所有的空間，他腦袋一片空白，只好開始想接下來和嘉兒碰面的地點，要坐什麼交通工具過去。他趕在暖意完全消失之前說：「光子郎，我等一下要和嘉兒碰面怕來不及，你資料整理好之後再傳給我，謝啦！」

「太一！」光子郎回頭只看到太一揮手的背影，補上一句「路上小心！」後看著對方經過走廊離開他的視線，才對甲蟲獸說：「雖然他以前也是風風火火，但我還是有點擔心。」  
「我們可以多跟他聯絡，確認他的狀況阿！」  
「你覺得他會介意我們⋯⋯」  
「你是說我還在，但亞古獸消失了嗎？」  
「恩。」  
「不是不可能，但更不能放他一個人。我覺得可以再觀察看看。」  
「恩，至少可以為他找點事情做，這些資料不知道他要讀多久。」  
「反正他讀不完來找光子郎，你還是會為他解釋。」一人一獸相視而笑。

***

和嘉兒吃飯的時候話題也不免繞到畢業上，聽完太一解釋他的論文題目，嘉兒笑著說：「我就知道！如果會放棄就不是哥哥了。」  
「當然，不用擔心我啦！」太一笑著回應，感覺有一半的自己大受這句話鼓舞，準備好再開始一場新的戰鬥，但有另一半的自己卻覺得這段話語無比沈重，壓得他難以呼吸，因此也只能吐出唔唔嗯嗯的話語，假裝自己還有辦法花費心力在交談上。

「恩是什麼意思？」嘉兒認真地看著他，像是已經察覺他的異樣。「我剛剛是問既然要寫論文，哥哥有沒有考慮辭掉現在的打工？」  
「不用，我覺得現在這樣很好。」太一趕緊打起精神回應，想到幾天前母親傳來的訊息，又補充：「跟媽說不用擔心我。」  
「知道了。」嘉兒點點頭，然後有些猶豫地說：「接下來兩週我要準備期中考，可能沒辦法跟哥哥出來吃飯了。」  
「這哪有什麼問題！我們各忙各的，等都有空再約。」  
「恩，哥哥論文加油。」  
「太一加油！」一直努力進食的迪路獸也跟著抬頭說。

看著迪路獸，太一還是感覺有點奇妙，他才意識到這幾年似乎太習慣天女獸的樣子，然而戰鬥狀態從來只佔數碼寶貝生命中的一小部分，原來從更早之前，他和數碼寶貝的連結已經越來越薄弱。

「嘉兒……」  
「嗯？」  
「沒什麼，你和迪路獸也加油。」  
「喔！」

嘉兒顯得有點困惑，但太一發現自己沒辦法再多說些什麼，之前嘉兒就做得比他好太多，相信之後也是。

打工完回家的路上他又開始思考之後一週要怎麼安排，他需要找些事情消磨晚上的時間，最好每天回到家洗完澡就攤在床上一根手指都不想動，才能阻止他反覆打開抽屜拿出神聖計劃盯著它，妄想用念力召喚出一絲光芒。至少今晚，他可以不用在漫漫長夜中被頹喪吞噬。

太一開始試著約人出來，才發現幾個朋友不打算唸研究所，目前正在做就職準備，完成論文的期程也因此更加緊迫。關心幾句知道他終於訂下了論文題目，朋友們吐完幾句論文的苦水，又自顧自地忙碌了起來。平時會在課堂連線打電動的狐群狗友突然變得如此認真，像是正式出社會前，每個人都需要先經歷一場前哨戰，而他的才正要揭開序幕。

他在數碼世界和現實世界打過大大小小無數場的戰鬥，慢慢學會安排戰略、評估損傷，如果這一場前哨戰輸了，他還會失去什麼呢？現在他還可以懷抱著勇氣繼續前進，然而他懷疑證明他曾屬於被選中的孩子的獨特印記，終有一天會被自己掏空。

又經歷一個徹夜難眠的夜晚，下午太一開始感到頭痛欲裂，看到嘉兒傳來的簡訊，他的頭像是突然被一個重擊敲開，反而感覺不到頭痛。他馬上跑出圖書館打電話給嘉兒，結果嘉兒先掛掉電話後傳訊息表示正走出圖書館，過一會才回撥。

「哥，你看到簡訊啦！」  
「你為什麼要這樣做？」太一話說出口就意識到自己口氣不太好，於是又補上一句：「我沒有要怪你的意思，只是⋯⋯不需要這麼麻煩。」  
「不會麻煩！我剛好和阿武聊到阿和哥最近也比較有空，就幫你約了他。」

自己辛辛苦苦擠出的說詞，卻被嘉兒當台階往上爬，令太一無言以對。  
「阿和哥也答應了，哥你就去嘛！不然我會認為你不想見到他。」  
「才不是！唉～也不知道阿武怎麼磨他哥的。」想到阿和無可奈何又要裝得一副不為所動的樣子，太一就覺得好笑。

或許阿和其實也想要跟他見面，只是因為想太多沒有主動提出邀約呢？他應該是兩個人之中那個想到就聯絡對方的人，這段時間好幾次點開與阿和的對話框，卻都覺得再等等，等他想清楚怎麼召喚回亞古獸和加布獸，再和對方見面。

他原本滿懷信心一個禮拜以內至少有個方向可以約對方出來討論，對於困難的感知卻攀附著時間的向度日益茁壯，他越來越常想起和大家並肩作戰的日子，但也知道沈溺於沒有危機感的過去毫無幫助，他必須要想清楚，想清楚自己到底從哪一步開始變成一點可能性沒有的人，卻又因為直面這個事實更擔心失敗的可能。

他不想讓阿和看到自己裹足不前的樣子，好像他最重要的本質已隨著亞古獸消失，剩下的只是名叫八神太一的一具空殼，但又隱隱期待對方即使一開始抱持對立的想法，終究能達到某種程度的理解，願意再和他一起並肩前進。

雖然對與阿和見面仍然覺得準備不足，他已經比較能接受嘉兒和阿武的多管閒事。  
「下不為例！有需要我會自己跟他約。」  
「好啦！記得晚上18: 30在車站旁的摩斯喔！」  
「知道啦！」

掛掉電話後頭痛又如影隨形，太一趴在桌上希望休息一下能緩解頭痛，結果再次醒來發現窗外的天色變暗了，他急忙看手機螢幕顯示的時間，現在已經18點20分，即使他幸運在5分鐘內搭上校門口的公車，現在這個交通顛峰時刻應該會遲到20分鐘。他在猶豫要不要直接一路跑去摩斯，但時間仍然差不了多少。

18點20分，他推測大和已經到達現場，於是打電話給對方，果然一下就接通了。  
「抱歉，我在圖書館裡沒注意時間，現在準備趕過去，大概會遲到20分鐘。」  
「30分鐘？你準備怎麼過來？」  
「如果沒搭到公車，就跑過去吧！反正沒有很遠。」  
「恩，那待會見。」

***

大和接到電話時已經在摩斯門口，開始騎重型機車後他便習慣提前抵達目的地，重機的車位總是要多繞幾個地方才能找到，他寧願多花時間等待，也不想讓自己陷入焦慮與愧疚之中，他也學會平靜地接受別人遲到時的歉意。

通話結束後他想到太一可能也是臨時被通知，他大概能猜到阿武和嘉兒在擔心什麼，順勢答應是因為他也想知道太一的近況。好幾次寫了訊息想關心對方，又覺得所有的詞語都可能無法對應對方的狀態，所以全數刪除。

其實就算面對面，大和也不確定要說什麼才好，這段時間難得和阿武角色對調，每次被問最近的狀況，他可以說出自己需要花更多時間入睡，但最近事情不多，不會影響到白天的精神狀態；他可以承認自己想到加布獸時會難受，卻難以形容回到公寓一打開門面對空無一人的黑暗，孤獨感伴隨己身被撕裂一塊的疼痛，如何讓他只能蜷縮著身體等待自己疲憊到恍惚睡去。

他盡量在外壓抑這些可怕的感覺，一切感知卻變得模模糊糊。直到他聽到朋友傳來的一首創作，要按重播鍵的時候才發現自己淚流不止，一回到公寓，他趕在力氣消失之前拿出口琴，將感受到的痛苦和悲傷都隨著旋律吹奏出來，雖然仍舊精疲力竭，至少在入睡之前他能感受到一絲平靜。

為了維持那一絲平靜，他開始搜羅各式各樣的歌曲，只要獨處就沈浸在音樂中，潛入自己最熟悉的貝斯線被沉穩的旋律包覆著，反覆低吟。

他也習慣在等待的時候聽歌，平時會在預估對方抵達前的5分鐘暫停，這次卻是被太一的來電打斷。  
「抱歉⋯⋯我要再晚一點，才能過去。」  
大和感覺對方上氣不接下氣，於是問：「你是用跑的過來？」  
「對。」  
對方的聲音聽起來不太對，為了判斷是不是錯覺，他繼續問：「你大概多久會到？」  
「嘛⋯⋯」呼吸不順的聲音持續了幾秒，太一才回應：「大概再30分鐘吧！」  
「你真的能夠到嗎？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「你現在在哪裡？」  
「⋯⋯在天橋旁，OO路上的天橋。」

看來對方從學校離開之後沒有跑多遠就停了下來，聲音又失去平常的活力，大和迅速地判斷對方的狀態後說：「你在那邊等著，我10分鐘後到。」不給對方多說一句的機會他便掛斷電話。

車流擁擠降低了車速，他勉強在10分鐘內趕到，太一還能站著，只是臉色不太好，身體不適和心情不佳不知道哪一個影響比較大。他直接探向對方的額頭，平時應該會伸手阻擋的人反應慢上好幾分，表情呆愣和反應遲緩的程度好比酒過三杯之後，而且似乎知道抵抗無用，只有口頭抗議。

「幹嘛啦？」  
「你現在是不是光站著頭就有點暈？」  
太一愣了一下後說：「你怎麼知道？」  
「因為你發燒了。」異常的高溫透過觸碰傳遞到手心，同時對方看著他的樣子很認真，好像只要他不收手，對方就會一直這樣看著他。劇烈的心跳聲很快驚動了他的理智，對於太一身體狀況的擔憂馬上壓過內心的其他波動，趕緊收回手。

「是嗎？」太一也伸手摸向自己的額頭。「我覺得沒有很燙啊！」  
大和又將手覆上去，這次不再受不合時宜的欲望驅使，而是客觀的分析：「因為你的手也很燙。我送你回家休息，你家的地址是？」

在導航輸入地址後，大和往機車走並注意對方有沒有跟上來，他拿出安全帽遞給對方，太一接下安全帽沒有戴上，而是盯著重機說：「我好像還沒坐過你的車。」  
大和有一瞬想要說「以後有的是機會」，又擔心對方把這句話當成應付的話語，於是僅拿起對方手上的安全帽幫忙戴上，再自己戴安全帽騎上機車。  
「上來吧！」  
太一緩慢坐上車後，他猶豫片刻，最後讓對方的雙手環抱住自己的腰，對方稍微掙扎了一下便被他勸服，但感覺更像是為了坐重機勉強接受的等價交換。

太一的住處並不遠，即使大和刻意放慢速度，太一的首乘體驗仍然很快就結束，下車之後雖然腳步有些踉蹌，太一仍然顯得心情愉悅，讓大和分了一會神盤算重機可以成為什麼樣的籌碼，才又收斂心神跟著太一上樓。

套房並不大，但太一的東西也不多，只有床上散亂的棉被和幾件衣服彰顯生活的痕跡。太一轉了幾個圈，才鎖定一個櫃子找出馬克杯，裝好水遞給大和。

大和原本以為對方在找退燒藥，看到眼前的水杯不知該為對方堅持待客之道感到好氣還是好笑，直接把水杯推了回去。  
「你自己先多補充一點水分吧！正在發燒的是你，找出退燒藥之後就趕快去床上休息。」

太一確實覺得喉嚨乾得發疼，甚至眼前有些發黑，於是默默喝水，邊回想上次被媽媽叮囑要備著的感冒藥物放在哪裡，放下馬克杯後把退燒藥找了出來，準備服藥的時候被大和擋了下來，確認沒有過期才讓他服藥，然後躺到床上。

「你先休息一下，我去買晚餐過來，還是吃一點比較好。」大和拿起桌上的鑰匙說：「我拿鑰匙出去，你等一下就不用起床幫我開門。」  
「嗯。」

太一看著大和又把窗戶開到最大才出門，閉上眼睛時迷迷糊糊地想阿武都長那麼大了，阿和照顧人的能力值還是很高，不過對方的能力一直只運用在特定對象上，能夠親身體驗過倒是這次發燒意外的收穫，他一方面享受著自己示弱帶來的好處，一方面又不甘於在阿和面前遜斃了的表現，在反覆掙扎中被疲倦催促著漸漸入睡。

***

進屋時大和盡量降低音量，藉著黃昏的夕陽餘暉，他看到被子一半掉落床邊，大概是病患睡夢中嘗試擺脫被子的成果。無聲地嘆了口氣後，他把食物放到桌上，從口袋拿出剛買的退熱貼小心貼到對方額頭上，撿起被子蓋好後又觀察了一陣子，看這個沒有自覺的病患是否打算繼續對棉被採取自殺式攻擊，結果卻盯著對方熟睡的模樣陷入回憶。

他睡眠品質從小就不好，尤其是遇到超出自己力所能及的困難，更是難以入睡。在數碼世界的時候，夜晚他和夥伴一起閉上眼睛，數了幾千隻羊之後再睜開眼，周圍夥伴睡得香甜的樣子反映了他的缺失。明天還要趕路、決定下一步、戰鬥，他卻連讓自己的身體休息都無能為力，又擔心隔天精神不佳會拖其他人後腿⋯⋯

一天晚上為了不繼續胡思亂想，他起身確認阿武身上的樹葉是否有蓋好，又巡視了一圈，發現太一身上的葉子被壓在身下，肚子更是露了出來。他懷疑對方一直都是這樣的睡姿，直到現在沒有生病的原因大概是古早諺語「笨蛋不會生病」的庇佑，他小心地把樹葉拉出來，再蓋回對方身上。

再次躺下時，他想就是這樣的笨蛋，即使常常意見不合，即使經過激烈的爭吵或打鬥，即使聽到他從內心深處吶喊的恐懼和憤怒，仍然期待與他並肩。在他感受到不合群時便伺機侵襲的空洞感突然威力減弱，抱著這一絲踏實感，他終於能放鬆下來任瞌睡蟲發揮功能。

20幾歲的他在一次次與捲土重來的空洞感戰鬥之後，才意識到與自己個性截然不同的那個人相遇、背離、並肩，讓他漸漸相信關係沒有那麼脆弱，展露自己不安、黑暗的一面也可以被接納。

也許他應該主動談談這段時間的痛苦，憑著過去十幾年與空洞感戰鬥的經驗，他勉強算是找到了與之共處的方法，而對方再怎麼看都很有可能是落入陷阱又不自知，才會連笨蛋光環都失去效果，還拖著發燒的身體亂來。想到對方半路昏倒，自己沒有察覺不對而無從得知的情景，因攢起拳頭而過於僵硬的身體便開始顫抖。

床上的病患開始轉醒，大和才鬆開拳頭，太一在黑暗中盯著他看，像在思考目前的處境，過了幾秒才開口。  
「我睡了多久？」  
「一個小時左右吧！」  
「你去買晚餐⋯⋯那你吃了嗎？」  
「還沒，但我有一起買回來。」  
「恩。我要起來了，可以開燈了，你幫忙開一下。」  
大和順著太一指的方向開了燈，然後探了探桌上食物的溫度，沒有完全冷掉，但溫度不高，於是問：「你這邊有可以加熱的電器嗎？」  
「沒有。」太一想了想又補充：「我都吃外食，想說不會用到就沒買。」  
大和衡量了一下，雖然住處有電磁爐，但離這裡有一段距離，決定之後有需要再帶過來，便說：「溫度勉強可以，就這樣吃吧！」

太一點頭後移下床，接過大和遞來的粥。不知道是因為味覺受發燒影響，還是粥本身過於清淡，太一有點食不知味，但對面沒有生病的人也陪他吃一樣的食物，覺得自己沒什麼資格好抱怨，便默默吃完。

「你現在躺下還睡得著嗎？」大和打包好垃圾後問，太一搖搖頭，大和便繼續說：「我很少看到你生病。」  
「是很少，可能最近，最近太累了吧！」太一還在想著如果阿和問他累的原因要怎麼回答，對方出其不意直接進攻。  
「你最近是不是常失眠？」  
「你怎麼⋯⋯」  
「因為我也是。」

太一發現自己根本不應該驚訝，阿和也失去了加布獸，而且一直都是比他敏感的人。在對方面前，他的擔憂和迷茫，還有其他自己也說不清道不明的東西大概都無所遁形。意識到假面被掀開之後，他反而可以毫無顧慮地說出自己的目標，然後等待對面的炮火襲來。

「你要怎麼做這份研究？」  
「我和光子郎討論過，先用一些基本變項下去分析，因為取得了梅諾雅的資料，會再仔細研究有什麼可以用的變項。」  
「我可以幫上什麼忙嗎？」  
「恩？」太一一瞬沒反應過來，混亂中直接將腦海裡預想對方的質問傾倒而出。「你不會覺得這份研究成功率很低嗎？即使研究出什麼，也可能根本不會實現！根本癡人說夢，沒什麼意義！」太一越講越激動，襯得大和越來越冷靜。  
「怎麼感覺你在逼我跟你吵架。」  
「我沒有，我只是⋯⋯」  
「只是擔心會失敗？」  
「這是一部分，還有一部分是在這麼重大的事情上，我希望我可以再實際一點，所以⋯⋯」  
「你一個人做研究的失敗機率確實很高。」大和說這話的時候有幾分冷酷的影子，但很快被眼中的笑意軟化。「所以需要我們一起去做，才更可能成功創造出適合數碼寶貝共同生活的世界。」  
他從來沒有脫離過失敗的想像，也因為一直身處黑暗，如今有一束光穿透進來，反而想奮力一搏抓住。他們彷彿被命運召喚一般，再次遭逢共同的困境，神聖計畫是否又「選中」他們，要為所有孩子共同的危機拼搏出一條出路。

太一被大和傳遞的堅定所感染，也放鬆了下來。「其實我本來想有一點頭緒就約你出來討論，結果一直鬼打牆超煩的。」  
大和看著太一邊說邊把頭髮揉得亂糟糟的，覺得對方還是像頭髮一樣充滿生氣比較順眼。  
「你把光子郎整理的資料傳給我，然後先休息兩天把病養好，我看一下再跟你討論。」  
「好。」  
「鑰匙我先留著，明天我會帶早餐和午餐過來。」  
轉眼大和就要走到門口，太一急著想說什麼，最後擠出一句：「你沒有生病，不用跟著我吃那麼清淡。」  
聽到對方疑似在抱怨病號飲食的體貼話語，大和努力讓自己不要笑出來，於是揮了揮手便離開。

趁著還有力氣梳洗完畢，放鬆下來之後睡意又冒出頭來，太一回想今天發生的事情，除了不可思議之外，又有種理應如此的安定感，入睡前的恍惚間他再次聽到亞古獸的聲音。

明天要做什麼呢？

他需要再跟阿和討論。


	2. 後續

一台白色重機駛近校區漸漸減低速度，轉為低鳴的引擎聲仍然引人注意，但令人一瞥便難以移開目光的是機車騎士弓起而更形塑出力道的修長雙腿，以及停車後直立起身體才顯露的挺拔身材，也因此攻佔了大學生之間的SNS網絡。許多走出校門的人為此放慢腳步，試圖用鏡頭或文字紀錄這台重機以及騎士的英姿，如何為這一天帶來美好的結尾。

騎士帶著頭盔的時間一拉長，更是激發部分的人越被抑制越失控的好奇心，他們腦內的想像一直在見光死和香車就是要配帥哥之間來回擺盪，不論是帶著幻想或惡意，他們想要扒下騎士頭盔的意念都同樣強烈。

太一走出校門時發現根本不用確認阿和的所在位置，他隨著群眾稍微掩飾或直接的視線，目光焦點之處就是那個戴著安全帽的男人和座下的重機，而他則是在找不到防具的情況下，必須頂著趕不及出門而隨意亂抓的頭髮和隨手亂拿的衣服，進入宛若公開處刑現場的視線中心。

這不是他平常需要煩惱的事，當下更在意的其實是讓阿和等太久，於是很快放棄思考、硬著頭皮快步走向對方。戴上安全帽感覺稍微能隔離周圍穿透性的目光後，他嘗試傳達遲到的歉意，卻發現聲音很難穿透安全帽。不想再引起更多注意，他直接打出上車的手勢，然後有些僵硬地跨上機車後座。

在機車轉彎之前的幾秒太一還在擔心自己上車的姿勢看起來太糗，過彎之後他便完全沈浸於坐在重機上的體感以及視野。第一次被載是在相當混亂的情況下，甚至還搞不清楚發生了什麼事，而且阿和應該有刻意放慢速度，這次才真正體會重機的速度感。

坐在後座又多了一層因行車方向改變突然被拉動的刺激感，太一慢慢調整坐姿後便可以適應，不論阿和有沒有發現他不斷小幅度地挪動身體，行車速度直到進入較窄的街道才降低。這條街他只經過幾次，印象不深，只能盯著不停掠過的招牌，猜測阿和會在哪家店前面停下。

大和把車停在一家蔬果店前，太一因為阿和該不會是要買菜回去煮的念頭處於震驚之中，不發一語地跟在對方身後，結果卻是走進旁邊的巷子。

大和停在門簾上寫著「心」的店門前說：「這家店的老闆研發了獨門湯頭，用五種以上蔬果熬煮而成，很適合飲食不健康的人。」

太一縮了縮頭，如果他知道阿和會打定主意扭轉他的飲食習慣，絕不會在生病那幾天對方送晚餐來時脫口而出自己忘了有晚餐這回事，然後被步步逼問出自己最近如果沒有約，晚餐有時候沒吃就匆忙趕去打工（其實是幾乎是每次），回家如果餓了再吃泡麵解決。

阿和眉頭深鎖看著他不發一語的樣子，讓他覺得自己好像已經無可救藥，想要辯駁幾句，又想到自己正處於不知道為什麼生病，還需要對方照顧的時候，又少了幾分底氣。氣氛僵持不下的一頓飯時間過後，他甚至希望阿和罵他一頓都好過尷尬的靜默。

所以當阿和問他打工的時間，表示週二傍晚先去吃飯，再載他去打工的時候，太一雖然覺得有點奇怪，仍然沒有提出異議。有人幫忙節省通勤時間是件好事，他也不認為這樣的待遇會再有幾次，所以即使想到今天校門口的騷動仍然汗毛直立，他不想因此拒絕阿和在這種生活小事上難得的多管閒事。

說是多管閒事，從小他看著阿和隨時注意阿武有沒有喝足夠的水，會不會累的時候，雖然也曾默默吐嘲對方帶弟弟像帶兒子，其實對於同齡人擁有如此細心的照顧能力感到相當驚奇。他知道對方作為身後後盾的安心感，卻從來沒有被對方納入照顧的羽翼下。

從生病被對方載回家、吃了兩天對方送來的飯和水果，到被強制改變飲食習慣。隨著對方一寸一尺擴張對於他生活的關照範圍，一開始的虧欠之意在進退消長之間不斷被消磨，雙方隱微的較勁順著漸趨模糊的界線支撐起他的心安理得，對方堅持推進，便需要戰略性後退才能維持兩人之間的平衡。太一因自己吸取過去的教訓，小心處理了你來我往之間可能引爆的地雷而感到滿足，卻沒有再細想最近即使身體不適、煩惱增加也無法掩蓋的愉悅感究竟源自何處。

不論如何，生病時有人細心準備飲食藥物，迎接晚上的工作前有人帶領著享用美食，都是令人愉悅的事。太一喝了一口湯之後就被濃郁而甘甜的湯頭擄獲，這不是典型的拉麵作法，店裡也是用能量麵區別稱呼，店員介紹湯可以喝的時候，他沒有想到和一般拉麵差別如此之大。匆匆用一句「好吃」表達讚嘆後，他便一口接一口地品嚐湯頭的甘甜滋味。阿和雖然只「恩」一聲回應，從專注的神情可以看出正享受於眼前的美食。

太一從來不知道帶著吃飽後暖洋洋的感覺，在機車奔馳中涼風拂面是多麽舒服，恍然間被送到打工地點的時候還有點捨不得下車。他遞出安全帽並約好明天再見，走進店門之前才意識到自己已經很久沒有期待過明天的到來。

***

經過幾個禮拜，大和已經可以很準確地估算從家裡或學校到太一所在學校校門口的路程，之前提早到在校門附近等太久，即使他用全罩式安全帽隔離出與周圍的邊界，還是有不少學生結伴壯膽後來搭訕。

他分辨得出真心喜愛重機的神情，提供一些同好的論壇或社群後對方便會心滿意足地離去。至於另有目的的人，他都會沈默地看對方表演，等待對方知難而退，其中漸漸出現以認識太一為由試圖拉近關係的人，就沒那麼好處理。還好他已經能掐準時間抵達，便省去了與他人周旋的時間。

然而今天太一遲遲未來，也沒回覆訊息，他正在猶豫要不要打電話，兩個女孩的接近讓他皺起眉頭。  
「那個，請問您是在等八神學長嗎？我朋友看到八神學長在圖書館睡著了。」  
大和想了想後說：「可以麻煩妳朋友把他叫醒嗎？」  
「可以！可以！」兩位女孩看起來雀躍不已，一位女孩飛快地在手機上打字，另一位女孩發亮的目光則是流轉在他和手機螢幕之間。

「我朋友叫醒八神學長了，她說學長以最快的速度收拾完東西，準備衝來校門了。」  
「麻煩你們了。」大和規規矩矩地道了謝，還在琢磨對方幫了忙，如果有進一步的要求要怎麼回應。兩位女孩確實欲言又止，但似乎因為太過羞澀都沒有進一步動作，沒過多久，三人的注意力便轉向從遠方就開始表達歉意，一邊風風火火跑來的太一。  
「阿和很抱歉，我不小心睡著了，還好有人叫醒我。欸！不過她怎麼知道你在等我？剛剛太急忘了問。」  
「是這兩位學妹請朋友幫忙。」  
「噢！」太一看向兩位女孩說：「感謝你們，不然不知道要讓阿和等多久。」  
「哪裏！」「能幫上忙真是太好了！」

大和看著兩位女孩望向太一仍舊發亮的眼睛，因為太一趕來而消退的煩躁感又再次竄升，於是截下了話頭。  
「離你打工的時間只剩大概一個小時，有點趕。」  
「阿！那應該要走了。」太一再次對兩位女孩道謝後便坐上機車後座，因為要向她們揮手道別，機車開始前行時還措手不及撞上了大和的後背。他感到羞恥，卻不知道捕捉到這一幕的兩位女孩內心正無聲尖叫，面對面後都能看見彼此喜極而泣的樣子，兩人馬上開始加糖添蜜地還原剛剛那段經過，然後迫不及待地分享到SNS網絡中，讓更多重機CP的同好感受到活著的喜悅。

此時讓她們獲得心靈糧食的故事主角正在等待餐點上桌，太一與阿和再次談到今天讓他備受驚嚇的遲到過程，最後仍然理不清為什麼三個不認識的學妹會分頭幫助他們，他嘴上的感想是這世上的好人真多，心裡卻暗地推測是騎重機的阿和太受矚目，連帶他也跟著沾光。

他想到這一個月以來每次打工前被阿和接送並帶去品嚐周圍的美食，那些被外表吸引的人如果知道眼前這個人多麽會照顧人，大概會更加著迷。此時他很慶幸阿和習慣與不熟悉的人保持距離，又暗暗震驚於自己想獨佔這個秘密的想法。

但這是阿和，他用力衝撞、拉扯，又小心翼翼貼近才撬開對方堅硬外殼，能一窺柔軟面貌的阿和。在世界天翻地覆後，也是這雙手、這個人，讓他每一次陷入焦慮，又開始思索明天該做什麼的時候，能因這塊令他感到安定、溫暖的錨點而重新踏回現實世界。而他還要做些什麼，才會讓明天，還有之後的每一天，都能拉住這雙手呢？

太一陷入思考而毫無自覺的目光讓大和心跳鼓動，他對太一過於熟悉，因此可以判斷出對方正在想著關於他，或是關於他們的事。他不知道太一接下來會說什麼，彷彿與生俱來的自我懷疑與焦慮又再一次向他襲來，在每一次面臨崩潰邊界時，是眼前的人讓他感受到堅定的力量，這一次，換他伸出手拉住對方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是很想寫騎重機很帥的阿和還有他們與CP粉的互動，本來只想寫個小段子但還是越寫越多，我終於要結束這一回合，了卻一件心事啦！接下來要進入其他地獄，求看到這裡的大家打個氣，讓我有勇氣面對明天嗚嗚

**Author's Note:**

> 原本目標是3000字，結果因為想要平衡兩個人的視角就增加了一倍，我自己也覺得不可思議！不過因為兩個人就像一塊硬幣的兩面，寫起來其實滿有趣的，而且我其實是看完Last Evolution 絆，再回去補模糊的童年記憶，所以有種邊寫邊嗑CP的感覺，也是難得的體驗，期待大家的回應讓我吃到不同口味的糖。
> 
> 最後還有一個阿和騎重機的梗想寫，只會有一小段，因為今天趕著要出門，之後再補上～


End file.
